This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for flow path control based on fluid characteristics to thereby variably resist flow in a subterranean well.
In a hydrocarbon production well, it is many times beneficial to be able to regulate flow of fluids from an earth formation into a wellbore. A variety of purposes may be served by such regulation, including prevention of water or gas coning, minimizing sand production, minimizing water and/or gas production, maximizing oil and/or gas production, balancing production among zones, etc.
In an injection well, it is typically desirable to evenly inject water, steam, gas, etc., into multiple zones, so that hydrocarbons are displaced evenly through an earth formation, without the injected fluid prematurely breaking through to a production wellbore. Thus, the ability to regulate flow of fluids from a wellbore into an earth formation can also be beneficial for injection wells.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements in the art of variably restricting fluid flow in a well would be desirable in the circumstances mentioned above, and such advancements would also be beneficial in a wide variety of other circumstances.